bungofandomcom-20200223-history
An Encouragement of Learning ~Flutter~ 2
Introduction May 31 2019 23:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! Finding a continuation to the "white ghosts", "school" book, A story we had forgotten even existed beckons forth new developments. The three writers Shiga Naoya, Mushanokouji Saneatsu, and Arishima Takeo went to investigate, and they ran into their doppelgangers. The pairs fall into chaos and confusion in a situation that should never occur ordinarily. An unforeseen exchange between parallel universes - the school story proceeds towards an unimaginable direction...... This event is a continuation of the event An Encouragement of Learning, this time focusing on the three writers of the White Birch school, Mushanokouji Saneatsu, Shiga Naoya and Arishima Takeo. It will run from 2019/05/01 until 2019/05/31. Book delve into the five chapters of the event's shelves to obtain points; these points may be used to gain rewards which include special clothing for the three writers. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Changes from the previous event: *The rewards list has been updated. *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner in the main library or the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelves and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first tab, "Event Points," shows three banners - one for each writer of the White Birch school. The default selected writer is Mushanokouji Saneatsu. The player may change which writer their delves will accumulate event points for by clicking the rectangular yellow button on the left side of their banner. The second tab, "Rewards List," is where the player may claim rewards for accumulating points in the list of their selected writer. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also displays the list. The golden rectangular button on the left allows the player to collect all the available rewards in a bulk, whereas the silver one on the right is to navigate between the other writers' reward lists. Each writer has nearly the same list of rewards, with their outfit being available to claim after gathering 7000 event points. The third tab, "Reward Recollections," is where the player may claim reward recollections and view the requirements to unlock them. The final tab, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. Tips *Having Mushanokouji Saneatsu, Shiga Naoya or Arishima Takeo on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 3, Book 4 and Final Book. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase Test Sheets output. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 Test Sheets. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 Test Sheets, the player will receive a "Classroom Ceiling" decor piece. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Mushanokouji Saneatsu Shiga Naoya Arishima Takeo Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1-1 First Period Class 1-2 Second Period Class 1-3 Third Period Class 2-1 Fourth Period Class 2-2 Elective Class |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x5 x3 x2 x55 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x9 x4 x8 x85~150 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x10 x12 x13 x1 x4 x121~201 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x11 x10 x16 x2 x2 x2 x172~482 }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x15 x17 x23 x4 x3~5 x3~5 x244~794 }} }} Event Story There are 14 unvoiced recollections including the introduction and the ending, and all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Rerun